


「中元劫」-第一章

by Vic_Lullaby



Category: SECHSKIES (Band)
Genre: M/M, 中元源德联文, 古装奇幻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 02:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic_Lullaby/pseuds/Vic_Lullaby
Summary: 此文为中元源德联文第一章，联文全篇请移步乐乎





	「中元劫」-第一章

听说今天是个鬼神的好日子，每年一度。殷志源从来没经历过这个节日，他来这地底下还不久。至于是怎么来的，他记不清了，他猜这都怪来之前在桥头喝下的那碗又苦又涩的汤药，还害得他舌头麻了半天。

地狱里的人，上至判官狱卒，下至阴魂野鬼，对他都很客气，这倒让他好奇起自己以前干过什么事，能让这帮凶神恶煞的地下恶徒，一看到他横眉立目，都哆哆嗦嗦地恨不得往地下再钻一层。

宣示集结的鼓声震起地中尘土，他跟着一排排鬼头前往地狱边缘最大的厅堂。

高台下万鬼臣服，阎王坐落宝座之上，手捻胡须点头示意，地府狱官遂宣读旨意。

「众鬼神听旨

今中元之日，行例行之事，开地府大门，入阳间普渡。

亡魂者归家受供，不可贪留。

罪过在身者，日升卯时前赎清原罪，方可乘天灯飞升转世。

违背律法者，轻则日光曝晒魂飞魄散，重则打入十八层地狱，永无天日。」

殷志源在鬼群里学着别的鬼的样子半跪着，没一会就不耐烦地挠了挠痒痒的鼻子站起身，伸手扯扯旁边小鬼的袖子。

“哎，他说什么玩意儿呢？”

小鬼赶忙拽他蹲下，悄悄地告诉他:“就是让我们去人间，有亲人的探亲，没亲人的做点好事，天亮之前去河边踩着水里的灯笼回来，有能耐的就坐着飞起来的天灯去天界转世成人。”

殷志源心说，哎呦喂，地府的福利活动办得可真不赖，人界一日游他定然要玩个痛快！

「子时已到，开大门！」

——————————————————————————

来到人界不过半个时辰，百姓摆放整齐供鬼神享用的食物殷志源已经吃了个遍，腮帮子都撑得圆鼓鼓的。

他心满意足地继续寻找可供玩乐的地方，却见前方灯火通明之处聚集了一圈人，他好奇地飘进人群中央，只见一男子在方桌上摆了三个巴掌大小的瓷碗，手捏一颗红芸豆随意放入其中，把碗倒扣打乱顺序。围观的人赌上票款猜了一轮又一轮，就是猜不中那芸豆的去向。

“呵，雕虫小技。”

殷志源闻声望去，人群里走出一位少年模样的男子，身着白丝长袍，烫金线镶彩云，气宇不凡。他合拢手中扇子挥腕力一击那骗子的手臂，紧贴着衣袖里的芸豆铛啷啷掉落在地。

揭穿了人家的伎俩可还了得？男子身旁瞬间围住五个彪形大汉，简直要比男子高出半个身位。

殷志源心说，让你嘚瑟，完蛋了吧！

可这男子见势不妙，竟忽然转头看向他，对着他大喊。

“那边那位鬼神！对就是你！快帮帮我！”

殷志源大吃一惊，“你怎么能看得见我？”

“等会儿再解释！”

此时男子已被抓住手脚动弹不得，殷志源犹豫了一秒，飞身上前踢飞一左一右两个大汉。凶悍的歹徒一时间懵了神，还以为遇上了灵异事件，殷志源趁机拉着男子穿过人群，左转右转跑进一条隐蔽的胡同。

殷志源把男子推向墙边，手臂撑在墙上俯身靠近他。

男子睁大了眼睛细细端详面前人的脸庞，又立刻垂下眼帘不好意思地笑了笑，“谢谢你，还没自我介绍，我叫金……”

“嘘……别出声……”

殷志源用自己特殊的黑色衣物把两人遮住，瞬间隐了身。他们紧张地听着胡同外叫嚷着捉人的声音，一动不敢动。

脸靠得太近，殷志源似乎能感觉到男子急促的呼吸。他不自觉地盯着他白皙的脖颈，体内升起异样的欲望，让他想要不顾一切地触犯禁令，咬上这柔软的躯体，舔舐他甜美的鲜血，听他在自己身下颤抖着求饶，又被自己技巧的挑弄惹得喘息连连。

“他们走了。”男子小声地提醒他。

殷志源这才回过神来，不好意思地放开他向后退去。自己的脑子里怎么会乱想这些事？要是被面前这人知道了可就太丢鬼了！

男子清了清嗓子，又换回了天不怕地不怕的姿态。

“我叫金在德，幸会！”

“我叫殷志源，你为什么能看到我？”

金在德抬起下巴把头扭向一边，“不能说，这是秘密。”

殷志源上下打量了一番金在德，狐疑地说道:“你这衣上的布料如此名贵，衣服形制也并非凡间所有，你究竟是什么人？”

“都说了不能说。不过，你帮了我，作为回报，我也可以帮你一个忙。”

殷志源并没有什么需要帮忙的事，只好撒谎，自己的业余爱好就是帮助别人。他顿时觉得自己的形象又伟岸了一些。

于是两人就此别过，金在德走向明处，殷志源去往暗处。

殷志源掐指算了算时间，走向归去的河边，夜幕低垂，岸边的人们点亮的莲花灯顺水波飘动，夜空中的乳白方形天灯忽明忽暗，有如成群结队的仙鹤一排排向着天际飞过云端。

是时候回去了，他抬起贴近水面的衣裳，犹豫了几秒。他是否能乘上天灯去往那传说中美好的天界呢？

他摇了摇头，那不过是空想而已。

殷志源稳稳地踏上莲花灯，无数闪耀的花灯簇拥着他，照亮了一方水面。

之后怕是也再难见到那个叫金在德的家伙了吧？想来还有点可惜，那小子笑起来的样子还挺好看的。

突然，乌云翻卷强风袭来，花灯上的一束束火光被风压歪着吹熄，河中世界如镜子般倒转，惊魂未定的他毫无防备地落入深水之中，失去了意识。

——————————————————————————

耳边轰隆隆的声音震醒了殷志源，他揉了揉迷茫的眼睛，忽然发现自己正躺在群鬼之中，高台前地府狱官的嘴一张一合正宣读着什么。

「众鬼神听旨

今中元之日，行例行之事，开地府大门，入阳间普渡。」

这鬼节日究竟要过几天？

他照例跟着鬼群飞入人间，却发现眼前的一切竟如此熟悉。

昨天一只追着兔子一头撞到了树上的傻狗，今天也努力地撞到了树上。那只吸多了猫薄荷的胖橘猫，今天也晕乎乎地从墙头上掉了下来。

甚至，那灯火通明人群聚集之处，又一次出现了金在德的身影。

“呵，雕虫小技……啊！”

殷志源拉着刚要举起扇子的金在德跑出了人群，还不忘回过头来训他，“昨天差点被打，今天还不长记性吗？”

“你谁啊？是那帮骗子的同伙吧！我还以为鬼神也心地善良呢。”金在德甩开了他的手，气呼呼地瞪着他。

“我们昨天见过啊，我还救了你一命，我，殷志源，不记得了？”

金在德瞥了他一眼，没好气地转头走人，只留下三个大字。

“神！经！病！”

殷志源张着嘴楞在原地，他想不明白究竟是哪里出了错。

他在做梦吗？可刚才握住金在德的手时，他手指的温度是真实的。

难道是因为之前回去的太晚造成了时空错乱？

他赶忙跑去水边去踩那花灯，没想到狂风袭来他又一次掉进了水里。

睁开眼，还是熟悉的地府大堂，狱官还在说着同样的旨意，他不得不再次来到人间。

令他惊恐的事情发生了，再次来到人间的经历和第一天一模一样！鬼神竟然遇上了“鬼打墙”！

为了打破这“魔咒”，他试了无数种方法，甚至冒着被太阳晒得魂飞魄散的危险，在陆地上等着天亮，结果被晒晕了过去，醒来又回到轮回的起点。

殷志源这回彻底崩溃了，再次来到地府的他跑到阎王面前，炸了毛似的抓着他的领子，“阎王老儿，你不要欺人太甚！”

“我真没做什么！志源你快去人间吧，说不定有什么要赎的罪过。”

阎王见殷志源不肯，连忙叫来看门的罗刹送客。

罗刹(小名宝剑)原本面相是凶神恶煞，可见了这殷志源也愁眉苦脸没有办法，只得好言好语商量着。

“你不走会挡着别的鬼去人间的，乖点好不好？”

被推去门口的殷志源，手死死扒住门框，耍赖似的狠命摇头，“我不去了！人间夜里又黑又可怕，我少过一个节日也没大不了的对吧？我真不想去了，为什么非得要我去呢？狱卒快过来关门！”

最终，罗宝剑把殷志源一脚踢出了大门。


End file.
